Akio Daisuke
'Akio Daisuke '(だいすけ あきお Daisuke Akio, born January 19, 1937) is an Japanese actor and workers of Tsuburaya Productions. and formerly Japanese soldier. his real name 'Takahiko Higashiyama '(東山貴彦 Higashiyama Takahiko). and he is father of Hiroshi Daisuke and Takeshi Daisuke and Kotaro Daisuke. Early Life Takahiko Higashiyama was born on January 19, 1937 in Tokyo, Japan. he is son of Eiichi Higashiyama was worker of Tokyo shop. he was older of Koji Daisuke (original name: Susumu Higashiyama). in 1946 his family was change to short surname was "Daisuke" Career Early Career Akio Daisuke was starting acting in 1940. in 1944 he was leaves acting on World War II. The Cold War Daisuke was joins Japanese army on March 14, 1956. in Cold War. and in April 14, 1959. he was leaving army was starting acting in before 1940. Ultra Series Akio was joins Tsuburaya Productions in 1964. he was worker of models set with design worker. in early 1970 he was returning of series after Eiji Tsuburaya's died. he was worker of every episode was no credited. in 1970 he was working of every series. in 1997 he was retired worker of Tsuburaya Productions was replace by his son. in after his retired of worker. and he was cameo in all Heisei and Reiwa of Ultra Series Kamen Rider Series Akio was joins by Toei Company. was design of set. in 1981. in Kamen Rider Super-1 series he was playing of person walking town. and he was leaving Toei Company for finished job. He was cameo in first of Reiwa episode was Kamen Rider Zero-One. was old man in theme park with his wife Asami Currently career Akio was starting in every TV show. and he was playing of Masao Nishijima. he was playing in Godzilla films and Ultra Series and Kamen Rider Series Personal life Daisuke was married of actress Asami Yoko in May 12, 1967. he has eight son and six daughter. and his four son was became American person was Hiroshi and Kotaro and Takeshi and Keisuke Daisuke living in South of Tokyo near of Tokyo bay. with his wife. Language of Name * Kanji (大輔 昭夫 Daisuke Akio) was Japanese name are used * Hiragana (だいすけ あきお Daisuke Akio) was Japanese name was Hiragana) Gallery Hajime Tsuburaya in During films.jpg| Daisuke and Hajime Tsuburaya in durings films of Ultra Series Original suit actor of Ultraman in Type A.jpg| Daisuke was design of Bin Furuya for Ultraman's suit Worker of Tsuburaya Productions in 1966.jpg| Daisuke in top of crews Original suit actor of Ultraman Ace.jpg| Daisuke and Tadashi Nakanishi as Ultraman Ace and Hidesuke Nagasawa BTS of Inside ZAT Base Condor.jpg| Daisuke design of Condor and Swallow in during of Ultraman Taro Inside of ZAT Base during of base.jpg 2cc6c08f93e8a6e05a9f89657ed3c7d5.jpg| Daisuke was planned with crews in Ultraman Taro Trivia * he was best friends of Kening family in durings of Ultra Series. * he was tells for history for Ultra Series was filmings. in according to book and by his son. * he was speaking english to Kening family. and later Kening family was speaking Japanese to people * his original surname was used by his friends and neighbor. was called "Mr. Higashiyama" Category:People Category:Japanese People Category:People from Tokyo Category:1930s births Category:Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:Ultraman Leo cast Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Suit Actors Category:Ultraman cast Category:Ultraman Cosmos cast Category:A to Z